Brothers in a Half-shell
by TekeoMiona
Summary: Klunk upsets Raph. Raph upsets Mikey. Baxter Stockman is trying to be evil. Raph has to figure out how to get his little brother to forgive him. *brotherly fic, no t-cest, humour-hopefully-, fluff. WARNING: You may want earmuffs for the beginning.


**OMCHEESE! WHAT'S THIS? KIYO'S DOING A FANFIC THAT'S NOT ABOUT TREMORS?!**

**Hush up :P**

**Anywho, this is supposed to be a one-shot, but I'm afraid it's gonna end up more than that. AND IT'S ALL MIKEY AND RAPH'S FAULT! :{**

**So yeah, uh, this is supposed to be a little humorous brotherly fic between Mikey and Raph, just 'cause. It's sorta in both the 2k3 generation and 2k12. They look more like their 2k12 versions, but since Klunk's in it, ...yeah. And I'm gonna leave out the Kraang/Utroms to keep it in the either/or space. 'Cause I CAN.**

**But the beginning kinda got away from me 'cause _Raph_ *evil glare* had to go and make that stupid joke about cats, which was NOT in the script. Then Mikey had to freak out and one thing led to another and now I'm on a completely different track, dagnabbit. UGH. Stupid characters, thinkin' they can do whatever they want. :I**

**I meant for this also to be just in one chapter, but it's just not goin' that way...so here's the short beginning, I'll get the rest up shortly, hopefully. IF certain turtles can be_have_.**

**Mikey&Raph: *innocent looks of innocence***

**Oh, shut up.**

***DISCLAIMER* I OWN ONLY THE PLOT AND THE OBNOXIOUS CAT HUNTING A MOTH IN MY ROOM AND RUNNING ACROSS MY SUPPER -_-**

* * *

"MIIIKEEEY!"

Raphael's angry booming voice echoed throughout the lair, startling most of its occupants. Donatello nearly dropped his blowtorch; Leonardo stumbled in the kata he was practicing; and Michelangelo, the apparent object of the oncoming wrath, shot up from his spot on the couch to cling to one of the supports on the ceiling. Their father and sensei, meditating in his room, simply twitched an ear at the commotion.

Moments later the red-masked turtle came storming out of his room, his hand clutching the scruff of a small orange kitten doing its best to look absolutely innocent. Raph glared around the room, looking for his youngest brother.

"Klunk!" Mikey dropped down from his perch to snatch his precious friend away from his evil-eyed brother. He failed though, Raph simply turning aside and grabbing him by the back of the shell.

"Uh, Raph? What are you doing?" Leo asked as he stalked back to his room, dragging a wide-eyed Mikey behind him.

Donnie exchanged a worried glance with Leo and they quickly followed.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" Mikey cried.

Raph deposited him on the floor of his room roughly and pointed to the opposite wall. "No, but your _cat_ did."

Mikey's blue eyes flew open as wide as manholes while Donnie and Leo sounded a collaborative "Ooooo…." of impending doom.

Raphael's collection of motorcycle magazines had been completely destroyed, shredded to oblivion and then soaked...by pee. That dang cat had _peed_ on his magazines!

"How many times have I told you to keep that disgusting creature OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"It's not his fault, he was just bored!" Mikey protested. "Besides, that means he likes you! You should feel _honoured_."

"HOW IS PEEING A SIGN OF AFFECTION?!"

"IT IS IN SOME CULTURES!"

A sudden glint of evil appeared in Raph's eyes. "Really? Okay then. I'll just return the gesture by eating him then," he said as he turned and headed towards the kitchen. "I've heard they do that in China."

No one knew Michelangelo's eyes could get so big or his voice so high. His head seemed to shrink in comparison and Leo and Donnie covered their ears as he shoved past them, shrieking at an unbelievable volume that even had Splinter jumping to his feet in a panic.

"YOU MONSTER!"

"OW! MIK- GET HIM OFF ME, GET HIM OFF ME!" Raph screamed as Mikey tackled him to the ground, his fists flailing as he screamed for Klunk to run before chomping down on the edge of his brothers' shell.

"What is going on here?!" Splinter yelled, throwing open his door to see Donnie and Leo trying to pry their brothers apart.

Leo finally succeeded in dragging Mikey away. "Raph said he was going to eat Klunk," he explained.

"I was just jokin'," Raph snapped irritably, getting to his feet.

"You were not!" Mikey yelled, clutching Klunk protectively to his chest. "You totally meant it!"

"Why would I wanna eat a disgusting cat?!" Raph roared back.

"YA ME!" Splinter frowned down at them before continuing in a gentler tone. "Now, would someone please tell me what happened?"

Raph just grunted, folding his arms angrily and looking away. Leonardo sighed. "Raph was mad 'cause Klunk tore up his magazines then used them as a bathroom."

"It's a sign of affection," Mikey added in curtly.

"Anyway, Raph then threatened to eat Klunk and Mikey attacked him."

Splinter raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two culprits, first Mikey, and then Raph. "Raphael, why would you say such a thing?"

"I didn't mean it! It was just a _joke_."

"Perhaps, but it is obvious that Michelangelo did not think so," Splinter replied sternly. "And Michelangelo, I understand you were worried for your friend, but you should know that Raphael would never do such a thing. And biting his shell is certainly not an appropriate response. Even so, you should know better than to let Klunk get away with such unacceptable behavior."

Mikey nodded, his short ninja-mask tails bouncing slightly. "Sorry, Raph."

"Now, Raphael?" Master Splinter gave him a pointed look, raising his eyebrow again in warning when his son started to protest.

"Hai Sensei," Raph muttered. He turned to Mikey. "Sorry I threatened to eat your cat."

"Good. Now, Michelangelo, you will help Raphael clean his room. And there will be _no more fighting_. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Sensei," they both echoed.

The entire matter was over just as quickly as it had begun, leaving Donatello and Leonardo standing alone in the middle of the lair, blinking.

* * *

In a building far, far away, like on the other side of the city, a dark-skinned man was sitting as his desk. He leaned forward, resting his head on his hands as the voices on his radio faded away. A small smirk slowly formed on his face and a low chuckle rumbled from his throat, growing in volume until his maniacal laughter echoed throughout the dimly lit room.

"At last, I have the perfect bait. With those inferior freaks out of the way, _no one_ will stand in my way! Finally, the world will tremble before the might of BAXTER STOCKMAN!"

* * *

**Ya know, besides the whole 'characters-following-their-own-mind' thing, I'm enjoying writing this. :D Review please! You know I love those~**


End file.
